What More Could I Wish For
by Former Pirate
Summary: Rin forgets a very special day for Obito, but will this blunder cause something good to occur?


The weak mid-morning sun shone down on Konoha and the cold February air flowed through the awakened streets and into the Uchiha manor. A loud also flowed through the manor as a young boy excitedly ran out into the street of the Leaf Village and towards his teams usual training grounds. Simple happiness shone brightly on his face and coursed through his veins, making the usual delighted grin that usually lit his face stretch even farther across his smooth, pale cheeks. '_I'll bet Rin got me something…Maybe she even likes me the way I like her and is going to tell me. That would be the best. Even Kakashi probably got me something; he's not _so_ heartless as to get me nothing. I mean, he got Rin something for his birthday…'_

These types of thought continued to flit in and out of Obito's mind and the optimistic scenarios of what would be waiting for him got more and more outrageous until they were completely crazy. His orange goggles gleamed and caused his onyx eyes to momentarily invisible until the trees overtook his speeding form.

The training grounds was nothing to stare at: a huge clearing with short, vibrantly green grass; long limbs of trees reached over their head to join together and block out most of the sun, and a large rock resting on the outskirts of the clearing. Only Obito couldn't wait to arrive and see what his sensei and friends were going to do for his birthday. Maybe they were going to throw him a surprise party, or something as simple as taking thee day to go eat ramen as a team. Obito would have been happy no matter what they did to celebrate.

One final surge of energy pushed the young Uchiha out of the cover of the trees and into the training grounds in record time. "Sorry I'm late," Obito began," you see, there was this stray dog and it just looked so hung-."

"Obito," a deep chuckling voice broke in before the young boy could continue," You're early as a matter a fact."

Obito quickly swiveled his head to look around the area and confirm the words of his sensei.

The Yellow Flash of Konoha was sitting in front of Obito; one of the few beams of sunlight let into the clearing was lightly resting on the tan skin of the Yondaime and making his bright blonde hair light up. He raised his arms above his head to stretch and lithely rose from his cross-legged position on the ground. Minato smilingly walked towards Obito while quickly rummaging in the pocket of his standard green jounin vest. "I got you something for your birthday," the blonde haired shinobi stated with barely concealed excitement once his hand came into contact with the cool metal inside of his pocket.

Upon hearing this, Obito was all but jumping up and down and skipping closer to his sensei in anticipation.

"Really? What is it?" the black haired boy questioned mirthfully.

Minato laughed at the more energetic of his pupils and pulled out two slivers of shiny, silver metal about the size of a sharpened pencil and delicately let them rest in the palm of his large hand. Obito eyed them carefully for a moment before looking up suspiciously at his sensei. "What are they," Obito questioned bluntly after realizing Minato wasn't playing a joke on him.

"Special weapons," the Yondaime stated, subtlety was never his best quality.

Confusion flooded Obito's as he sincerely said," Um…I don't know about you sensei, but these look like metal pencils, not weapons."

Minato let another small laugh escape from between his lips. "That's the point. They are made of the same metal as your hitai-ate. And when you do this," he put one of the pieces of metal between his fore-finger and thumb. Chakra flowed to his fingertips and he rolled the thin sliver backwards onto his palm with the pad of his thumb. Once this action was performed, the metal was spread out into one hundred thin, needle-like senbon, "you get senbon. Both of them together will provide you with exactly two-hundred weapons. Just do the opposite to get them together."

Obito's obsidian eyes were dinner plates as he watched his sensei put the metal back together. He eagerly grabbed them and said excitedly," Thank you very much!"

"Put them on the top and the bottom of your forehead protector to hide them. This way, if you get captured by an enemy, they will never find these when they strip you of your weapons," Minato stated, proud of himself for finding the perfect gift for Obito.

The Uchiha carefully placed the senbon in the instructed places when two voices broke through the woods and two young ninja made their way into the clearing.

"Rin, Kakashi, isn't today a _great_ day," Obito asked expectantly.

The silver haired chuunin simply glared and walked on while the female Inuzuka replied sneeringly," No, actually, today is an _awful_ day."

The grin on Obito's face faltered a moment before quickly building itself back up to the previous level. Fakeness was etched obviously into his features and ayonr who took the time to look would notice quite easily.

"Well," Minato began," let's get training started."

TIME SKIP: A COUPLE OF HOURS

The blows Kakashi landed on the pale Uchiha seemed to sting even more than usual and the remarks that usually rolled of of his shoulder and into the dirt like dew rolling from a blade of grass stayed around Obito and in his mind until the end of training. Minato frowned at his team for a moment, then called out," Okay, you huys. That's enough for today, go eat lunch and have some fun."

After the two more advanced team-members had left, the somber faced boy quickly gathered his things and walked over to the blonde haied older man. "Thank you for the present, Minato-sensei," Obito stated in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

Minato clamped a hand down on the younger ninja's shoulder and bent down to be at eye level with him. "Happy birthday, Obito," Minato said, quietly enough for only the young boy to hear. Obito's eyes became downcast as he mumbled something incoherently and shuffled out of the training grounds.

Rin eyed the conversation between student and teacher just out of her hearing range, which irked the purple-cheeked girl to no end. "Hey, Kakashi, don't you wonder what they're talking about?" Rin questioned curiously.

Kakashi only turned his eyes towards her in a non-caring sort of way. He huffed almost silently and said what he had heard before they reached the training grounds, "We apparently forgot something important this morning." The brown haired girl looked at her sensei and began to ponder things she could have forgotten about her team-mate for the day.

"Could this be about when Obito questioned me this morning," she thought to herself for a moment before boldly walking over to the Yondaime and looking up at him curiously. Minato looked at her and asked, "Yes, Rin?"

"What were you and Obito talking about just now? He seemed pretty upset," Rin asked, surprising herself with her blatant concern for the team-mate she usually mocks.

"Well, today was kind of a special day for Obito. All he wanted was some recognition from you guys, I think he wanted to maybe go get some ramen for his bir-" Minato paused for a moment before continuing, " for his special day."

Rin's head swam as she thought about what her sensei had told her. "He wasn't about to say birthday, was he?" she thought despairingly to herself. Rin swiftly shuffled back over to Kakashi and inquired, "Do you know if it is Obito's birthday today?

"Yes," came a blasé voice from behind a navy mask.

"Yes you know or yes it is," Rin asked on a despaired yet irritable voice.

Kakashi looked at her shocked for a moment before quickly changing back to the schooled stoic expression he always wore even under a mask. Right as she was about to walk away when she heard an almost inaudible sigh escape from her team-mate, "Yes, of is his birthday," was the only response she got, but it was enough to make the lush training grounds and the boy she thought she was in love with fade away and turn dark as the news made it to her brain and bounced around in her mind for a minute.

"Oh, no, what have I done?" ran through her mind a couple hundred times as she sprinted as fast as she could out of the training grounds and towards Obito's favorite ramen place, Ichiraku Ramen.

However, Rin let out a defeated sigh as she passed through the white flaps that blocked the inside customers from the commotion outside and saw that her orange-clad was nowhere to be seen. "His house!" her mind shouted loudly at her.

With another sudden burst of energy, Rin sprinted towards the Uchiha manor.

WITH OBITO

"Surprise!"

The voices inside of his house broke him out of his melancholy revere and brought Obito back to the present. All of the Uchiha's in the manor, even re ones who weren't fond of Obito, were tightly packed into his kitchen for an impromptu Suprise party. Every one of the black haired family members were looking expectantly at the usually hyper boy. Noticing the stares Obito quickly put on a mask he had just discovered he could make. Obito pulled of his orange goggles off and sighed as he looked around the decorated room.

Presents were abundant and the ceiling was adorned with orange and navy streamers. Obito's favorite decorations were the orange and navy balloons along some of the walls. He felt the urge to take out his hidden senbon and throw them with all the power his now twelve year old body could produce, efficiently quenching his anger. 

However, he walked into the throng of people and his mind quickly dropped the fact that his team-mate and the love of his life had forgotten his birthday. 

His mother was all smiles as she came across the room and told Obito he had a visitor at the door. 

"Don't even think that it's Rin, don't get your hopes up," he told himself multiple times as he crossed the floor towards their front door.

Once he opened the door, his jaw dropped to see a nervous looking Rin. She could only look at him with her sparkling brown eyes and attempt to seem apologetic. "Yes, Rin?" he asked, proud of himself for not letting his voice show how much he was hurt and not letting his voice crack or break.

All she could do was see the onyx eyes, which usually were the epitome of happiness, be filled with poorly concealed sorrow and questioning and attempt to not let the guilt gnawing at her heart cause tears to flow down her cheeks. Rin averted her eyes downwards and said in a shaky voice, "I'm so sorry. I don't know how I could forget something like your birthday."

Once she finished speaking an extremely loud bout of conversation ensued and she then realized that a party was going on. The sickening feeling the pit of her stomach only worsen when she saw that banner strung across the entrance way that said 'Happy Birthday Obito!'

A sigh escaped from Obito's pale pink lips and his shoulders sagged slightly as he rested on the still open door frame. "It's…okay. Don't worry Rin, it's fine," Obito finally managed while staring at Rin's forehead since he just couldn't seem to look her in the eye.

Silence hung between the two and both of them wanted nothing more than to end it, yet neither knew how to fill the gaping void. '_Well, sensei did always say that actions speak louder than words. Here goes nothing,'_ she thought hopelessly. 

Stepping hesitantly forward, Rin, still feeling awful, lifted her thin, tan arms and wrapped them lightly around him. 

To say the Uchiha was shocked is a complete understatement, his pale cheeks took on a very becoming shade pink from the fire scolding his cheeks and his mouth hung slightly agape. Feeling rejected, Rin began to pull away so she could walk back home, but before her arms could even get from around Obito, he quickly reacted and pulled her tightly against him in a big hug. His hands rubbed her back and all the emotions Rin had been feeling since she found out she had missed his birthday came pouring out of her eyes with streaming rivulets of tears. 

Obito was shocked to feel the young girl's petite body shaking against his chest while apologetic sobs racked her entire body. Felling at a loss of what to do, he simply leaned down and shushed her, whispering quiet words of assurance into her ear. 

Eventually, the tears stopped and Rin quickly looked up at Obito's face to see it closer than she remembered and a light pink trailed across her tan cheeks, but she did not draw away. "S-sorry..." she stuttered out and then mentally slapped herself for acting like such a love-struck little girl. '_I'm_ _a kunoichi for Kami's sake. Pull yourself together' _she mentally shouted to herself. 

Obito, on the other hand, was too distracted by her being so close to him that he couldn't process what she had said. 

"Rin?" he quietly questioned, hoping she would say something along the lines of what he was hoping for and dreaming about. 

"Sorry, Obito," she stated before leaning towards him and fluttering her eyes closed. 

The blush that had been on his face since she had hugged him increased tenfold as he also leaned forward towards her face. Their lips met in a simple touch that held both of them in the same position by the great shock that ran through were their lips met. 

Obito pulled away slowly and looked at Rin from beneath half-lidded eyes. The look of pure excitement on her face worked as a magnet for him and he made his way towards her again. Subconsciously, his hand trailed down her arm until his calloused fingers came in contact with her hand and carefully intertwined their fingers together. Under his lips, Obito could feel Rin smiling slightly and tingle ran through his entire body. 

This time it was Rin who ended the innocent kiss between them and looked down at their hands, holding onto the other as if afraid to awake from a dream. When her gaze returned to her black haired team-mate she was relieved to see the extreme happiness in his previously depressed eyes. 

A noise resonated from inside near the door and the two quickly separated just in time for Obito's mother to come through the still open door and happily announce, "Come, Obito. It's time for you to blow out your candles and make your wish." she paused as she noticed Rin, but soon saved herself, "You may also come of course Rin. Hurry now!" 

The coupled was herded inside to where everyone was gathered around a table with a cake and twelve candles shone brightly. Somehow Obito lost Rin in the crowd but saw her again as he was forced to sit down at the only chair at the small wooden table. 

Everyone began to sing 'Happy Birthday' to him; however, he could only see one face among the crowd. Her wistful brown eyes were on him and her purple marked cheeks were cutely dimpled because of her large grin. The singing suddenly stopped and all of the people looked at him expectantly. 

A wish? 

Obito's only response to the staring was to take one last searing look at Rin before closing his eyes and making a wish.

'_I don't wish for anything. I already got everything I wanted, what more could I ask for..._' 


End file.
